The Mermaid of Notre Dame part 17 - The Trail to Aladdin’s Hideout/“The Court of Miracles”
(Jasmine emerges.) * Jasmine: We have to find the Court of Miracles, before daybreak. If Maleficent gets there first... are you coming with me? * Ariel: I can't. * Jasmine: I thought you were Aladdin's friend. * Ariel: Maleficent is my mistress. I can't disobey her again. * Jasmine: He stood up for you. You've got a funny way of showing gratitude. * (Jasmine pauses, while Ariel turns away.) * Jasmine: Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch Maleficent massacre innocent people. You do what you think is right. * (Jasmine turns and leaves.) * Ariel: (To the animals) Look. What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the guy from the jaws of death, and the whole town will cheer like I'm some sort of heroine? He already has his fair maiden, and it's not me. Maleficent was right. Maleficent was right about everything. I'm tired of trying to be something I'm not. * (Bagheera hands her a coat.) * Ariel: I must be out of my mind! * (At ground level, Jasmine is exiting the cathedral. No sooner has she stepped outside, than Ariel hops in front of her.) * Ariel: Jasmine! (Jasmine shouts out in surprise) I'm coming with you! * Jasmine: I'm glad you changed your mind. * Ariel: I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for him. * Jasmine: You know where he is? * Ariel: No, but he said this would help us find him. * (Ariel pulls out the talisman and hands it to Jasmine.) * Jasmine: Good, good, good! Ahhh. Great! (Examines it.) What is it? * Ariel: I'm not sure. * Jasmine: Hmm. Must be some sort of code. Maybe it's Arabic. No,no, it's not Arabic. Maybe it's ancient Greek... * Ariel: (whispering to herself) When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand. * Jasmine: What? * Ariel: It's the city! * Jasmine: What are you talking about? * Ariel: It's a map! (Points to the centre) See, here's the cathedral, and the river, and this little... * Jasmine: I've never seen a map that looks like this and... * (Ariel and Jasmine both talk at once, ending at the same time.) * Ariel: ...and this is it! * Jasmine: ...and this is not it! * (They both breathe deeply, then Jasmine gives in.) * Jasmine: All right, okay. You say it's a map, fine, it's a map. If we're going to find Aladdin, we have to work together. Truce? * (Jasmine taps Ariel on the back.) * Ariel: Well...okay. * (Ariel taps Jasmine back. Jasmine winces from the pain. They start off.) * Ariel: Sorry. * Jasmine: No you're not. * (Dissolve to a single light entering a graveyard. Ariel and Jasmine approach a central grave, with a symbol on it.) * Jasmine: This looks like the symbol on the map. * Ariel: But what does it mean? * Jasmine: Hmm. I'm not sure. I can make out an inscription, but it's going to take a few minutes to translate it. * (Ariel pushes the lid off the grave, revealing a staircase going down.) * Jasmine: Yes, well, or we could just go down those stairs. * (Ariel and Jasmine end up in a partially flooded chamber, lined with skeletons.) * Ariel: Is this the Court of Miracles? * Jasmine: Offhand, I'd say it's the Court of Ankle Deep Sewage. Must be the old catacombs. * (As the two women proceed, they fail to notice three of the skeletons rise behind them.) * Jasmine: Cheerful place. Kinda makes you wish you got out more often, eh Ariel? * Ariel: Not me. I just want to warn Aladdin and get back to the bell tower before I get in any more trouble. * Jasmine: Speaking of trouble, we should have run in to some by now. * Ariel: What do you mean? * Jasmine: You know, a guard, a booby trap... * (Their torches blow out, leaving them in darkness.) * Jasmine: ...or an ambush. * (The chamber is now fully lit, and Ariel and Jasmine are surrounded by skeletons. They force them to their knees in front of a now unmasked Chel.) * Chel: Well, well, well. What have we here? * Skeleton 1: Trespassers! * Skeleton 2: Spies! * Jasmine: We are not spies! * Ariel: Can't you listen-- * (Ariel and Jasmine are both gagged.) * Chel: Don't interrupt me! You're very clever to have found our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale. * (Ariel and Jasmine are led into a complete underground town, teeming with heroes.) * Chel/Heroes: (Singing) Maybe you've heard of a terrible place where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair. Maybe you've heard of that mythical place called the Court of Miracles... * Chel: Hello, you're there! * Heroes: (Singing) Where the lame can walk, and the blind can see * Chel: (Singing) But the dead don't talk, so you won't be around to reveal what you've found! * Chel/Heroes: (Singing) We have a method for spies and intruders rather like hornets protecting their hive. * Chel: (Singing) Here in the court of Miracles... * Chel/Heroes: (Singing) Where it's a miracle if you get out alive! * (Ariel and Jasmine have been taken up to a platform, where nooses are placed around their necks.) * Chel: Gather around, everybody! There's good "noose" tonight! * (The heroes laugh.) * Chel: It's a double header, a couple of Maleficent's spies! * (The crowd boos.) * Chel: And not just any spies! Her captain of the guard, and her loyal, bell ringing henchwoman! *(In the crowd, Fluttershy, recognizing Ariel and Jasmine, rushes off to find Aladdin.) * Chel: (Singing) Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles, I am the lawyers and judge all in one. We like to get the trial over with quickly because it's the sentence that's really the fun. * (Chel is about to pull the handle to drop the floor out from underneath Ariel and Jasmine.) * Chel: Any last words? (Ariel and Jasmine mumble through their gags) That's what they all say! * Chel: (Singing) Now that we've seen all the evidence... * Lilo: Wait! I object! * Chel: Overruled! * Lilo: I Object! * Chel: Quiet! * Lilo: Dang. * Chel: (Singing) We find you totally inoccent... which is the worst crime of all... * Chel/Heroes: (Singing) So you're going to hang! * (Chel is about to pull the handle, when she stops at Aladdin's shout) * Aladdin: Stop! * Ariel/Jasmine: (Muffled) Aladdin! * Aladdin: These women aren't spies--they're our friends! * (Aladdin removes the nooses and gags.) * Chel: Why didn't they say so!?! * Ariel/Jasmine: We did say so! * Aladdin: (Points at Jasmine) This is the soldier that saved Belle's family, (Points at Ariel) and Ariel helped me escape the cathedral. * Jasmine: (Shouts to crowd) We came to warn you! Maleficent's coming! She says he knows where you're hiding, and she's attacking at dawn with a thousand Zamarons. * Aladdin: Then let's waste no time! We must leave immediately! * (Heroes begin running everywhere, beginning to pack up. Aladdin moves close to Jasmine.) * Aladdin: You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful. * (As he moves closer, Jasmine sees Ariel's depressed look.) * Jasmine: Don't thank me. Thank Ariel. Without her help, I would never have found my way here. * (Ariel's face brightens up, but only for a moment.) * Maleficent: Nor would I! * (Maleficent and her Zamarons appear in the doorway. The Zamarons surround the people and take the heroes into custody.) * Maleficent: After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last. (To Ariel) Dear Ariel, I always knew you would someday be of use to me. * Ariel: (Embarrassed) No! * Aladdin: What are you talking about? * Maleficent: Why, he led me right to you, my boy. * Aladdin: You're a liar! * Maleficent: And look what else I've caught in my net--Captain Jasmine, back from the dead. Another miracle, no doubt. I shall remedy that. (To all) There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow, and you're all invited to attend. (To Zamarons) Lock them up. * Ariel: No, please, mistress. (Hides her face in embarrassment) No, no! * Maleficent: Take her back to the bell tower, and make sure she stays there. Category:Abeiscool40 Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes